Many obese men and women are plagued by an overhanging or pendulous abdomen, where the abdomen or belly lies over the lower abdomen and groin regions of the body, and is in many cases in intimate contact with these lower regions. The overhang of the abdomen or belly is caused by excess fatty tissue in the greater omentum that spills over the waist, a condition common in obese persons. The underlying skin of the overhanging abdomen is touching the skin of the lower abdomen and even the groin areas, which are overlaid, causing irritations and rashes to develop by friction and moisture retention. The same is true for persons having had liposuction surgery, or rapid weight loss, where they are left with pendulous abdominal skin that creates the same problems. While these are afflictions are more commonly suffered by growing numbers of obese persons, no comfortable solution has been formulated to date.